Prophecy
by Crystaura
Summary: Lianna journeys far from her home to find the one hero that is said to save her country from Mortavolel, the evil throne-seeking man. What happens in the end when she finds that she had led them both in a trap? A LinkxOC TP fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Greetings, this is my first fanfic, so don't please don't be angry if my story writing sucks. R&R please.

This is a TP LinkxOC fanfic, enjoy!

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the game, characters, or any other rights made by the creators of Zelda: Twilight Princess. _

Prologue

* * *

Lianna gasped as she viewed the horrific scene in front of her. The sky burned red, the formerly green forest was now ash. Strange, demented lizard-men ran toward her army, unmercifully swinging their axes while giant black birds soared above, dropping boulders and burning trees upon her soldiers. Her people were all dying… just to protect her. Above the screams of death and yells of war, she could distantly hear the evil laughter of her pursuer, and through the smoke, Lianna saw the ominous silhouette of a giant dragon.

Hiding behind a wall, she took a couple of deep breaths and let her tears fall freely. She bit her lip harder and harder until she tasted her blood, hoping to wake up to find that this was all a dream, that Mortavolel, the evil, cruel man, did not exist.

"Princess! The castle is falling. We cannot hold them back any longer! You must leave… Now!" the commander of the soldiers yelled outside her door.

Jerking herself back to reality, Lianna wiped away her tears and opened the door. Staring him full into the face, she replied, "Do we have no other choice, Commander?"

"Yes, but each choice more impossible after the next."

* * *

_"Princess! You are ordered to run away. Hide from Mortavolel, he is coming! The... The Queen... she commands it!"_

-Crystaura


	2. Chapter 1 Realization

I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 4 reviews. Sorry, it's just that I need criticism... but please criticize kindly, no flame. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise.

Well, here you go, enjoy!

Chapter One: Realization

* * *

Lianna sighed and rubbed her temples. Currently, she was confined in her room while the soldiers were fighting, though it was probably a bad idea since she was there was a large open window facing the battlegrounds. Dismissing the commander, and reassuring him that she will be fine, she thought about how she wanted desperately end the cause for all the pain and fear in her people's lives. Making a desperate decision, Lianna strapped on her bow and arrows, hunting knife, and grasped her thin, light, but lethal sword. Then, with a determined mind, she hopped upon the windowsill and looked down to see how far she had to jump.

Suddenly, the queen's servant and the commander barged in.

"Princess! You are ordered to run away. Hide from Mortavolel, he is coming! Now! The Queen commands it!"

And as if the castle agreed, it shook, rumbled like an earthquake as bombs exploded outside the castle entrance. Pictures and tiles were falling from the walls and ceiling, and Lianna tumbled down from the windowsill.

"What were you doing on the windowsill? You could have been killed!" the commander exclaimed.

"Never mind that, quickly! Quickly!"

Ignoring her sore bottom, she grabbed the pack of provisions the servant held out to her and followed. While dust and bits of rubble fell from the ceiling, she put the rucksack and was lead to her mother's quarters, which was being guarded by soldiers at the entrance. Her escort murmured, "Dragon's thorn" just loud enough to be heard by Lianna and the guards. The guards nodded and shifted to make way for them and the door. Upon entering, the servant bowed and said, "My lady, I have brought Lianna."

Lianna's eyes widened. Her mother's usual strict expression and proud posture was changed so much, that it seemed as if a heavy dark veil of sadness surrounded her mother's slim form. Lianna rushed to the Queen's side.

"Mother…" she put a hand upon the Queen's shoulders.

A single tear rolled down the Queen's pale face. "Lianna…my little princess… you are still so young, yet you must face the truth of your past…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"My darling, haven't you ever wondered why you have that strange, yet unique power that enables you to be able to transform into animals?"

Lianna looked confused. "Yes, of course, all the time! … Why do you ask? … Do you know something about it?"

The Queen sighed, and sat upon the soft bed.

"Yes… I must… Let me tell you of the whole story."

"When you were born, you possessed the rare characteristics of Reguloth, the animal god. Mainly, it was your beautiful eyes that told us the truth. A beautiful, deep purple, exactly like Reguloth's, took place where a deep brown should have been. A prophet told us that you would fight, side by side with a great hero that would save our land in a great time of need. Your father went to look for this hero, but never came back. We suspected that it was Mortavolel, a villain that always tried to take the throne, who killed your father. He wants to conquer this land and wants to get rid of this hero that was in the prophecy. "

Another teardrop.

" Seeing that you were in even more danger than before, you were kept away from the outside world, until now. You are strong enough, and you have grown so much since I have first seen you. I apologize for not letting you know sooner."

Putting a hand upon Lianna's shoulder, the queen smiled through her tears.

"I'm so proud of you."

* * *

_"Find the Hero that will save our lands, that is your mission! Obey your mother!"_

- Crystaura


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

Yeah... I had this on my computer so I just decided to upload it. So here you go, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

(P.S. I have no idea why Link still has the ability to transform. Just pretend he still has the amazing skill. If you can, deal with it!)

Escape

There was another great explosion, and the wood on the ceiling creaked.

The queen stood up and turned away, facing an empty part of the wall facing the forest outside. Muttering, "Kedrael Reavell!!," a green orb burst from her palm and hit the wall, carving an entrance to some secret passageway just large enough for Lianna to squeeze through. Facing Lianna, the Queen took off her necklace and strung it around Lianna's neck.

"Something to remember me by."

"B-but this is…"

Lianna's mother pushed her towards the secret entrance.

"For your own good. Now go! Find the hero that will save our lands, that is your mission! Obey your mother!"

The castle rumbled and shook once more. Lianna wanted to stay and protect the queen. Her mother saw her hesitation and walked up to her. Kissing her forehead, she whispered, "Go."

Lianna nodded and then crawled through the tunnel that widened with every step she took. After about ten meters, it was big enough for her to walk comfortably, but then, without warning, the whole entire ground shook once again and she heard yells, the clash of swords upon armor, a great roar, and an ear-splitting scream behind her. 'Mother!' she thought and tried to turn back, but the quake had already shook part of the ceiling down and blocked the way back with rubble.

"No! Mother!" Lianna cried desperately as she clawed the stones in an attempt to try to get through the barrier, but the wall between her and the Queen was too strong. She sank to the floor, head upon her knees. Tears fell with a feeling of hopelessness. Her mother was the only family she had, and without her, there was no reason to live anymore…

Link

Link groaned as he got up from bed. His head throbbed painfully with each heartbeat. Yesterday, he stayed up all night clearing the fields of the monsters terrorizing Ordon Village. He could hear what Midna would have said.

"Tsk, It's your fault you stayed up so late. Now get your butt out of bed!"

He sighed regretfully. It was days ago when he defeated Ganondorf and helped Midna return to her true form. Months ago when he first departed Ordon Village on his epic journey, yet it felt like yesterday when he first met Midna. Link grinned at the memory. It was when he first became a wolf and escaped from the dungeons of Hyrule castle. Midna, at first, seemed like a cold-blooded imp creature, but as time flew by, he realized that she was actually a kind-hearted princess of the Twilight realm. It was a pity that Midna had to shatter the Mirror, the portal between the two worlds, but thankfully, he still had the power to transform into a wolf as a memory of Midna. He sighed as he rubbed his temples to ease away the pain.

Life was boring now, now that he didn't need to save Hyrule.

Link grunted as he stretched and looked for clothes. Then, as he strapped his Master Sword, he hoped for some adventure and excitement to pass the day. Link jumped down from his raised porch and whistled for Epona with the horse whistle that Illia, his childhood friend, gave him. Epona immediately galloped towards him, rearing up and whinnying in front of him. Patting Epona's neck, he mounted her and rode into Faron Woods that leads to Hyrule Field. As he trotted along the torn and battered road through Faron Woods, he noticed something strange. The creatures of the forest were missing from the trees, and the usual chirps and squeaks of the birds and squirrels were gone. Finally seeing a squirrel nervously running out to the open to retrieve a dropped acorn, he quickly transformed into a wolf. Link fell upon his hands that became paws and his skin became thick greenish–gray fur. He shivered. He just couldn't get over the feeling of transformation.

Back to business.

"Hey, Squirrel! What happened in this forest? Where are all the others?"

The squirrel looked nervously at the wolf with wide eyes. "Haven't you sensed it yet??" he squeaked fearfully. "The air is vibrating and the smell of burnt trees is floating through the air! A war is coming! We animals of Faron Woods are preparing to leave till the danger passes. Shouldn't you be running too?"

"A wolf never runs from danger," wolf-Link growled.

"Well, I'm a squirrel, I can't do much when it comes to fighting, and the war is coming closer and closer! We think that it comes from the country next to Hyrule," the squirrel replied while grabbing the acorn. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and prepare to move to Lake Hylia," and with a flick of his tail, the squirrel was up a tree and gone.

Link sighed, and trotting back to Epona, he asked her, "Do you think I should get involved with this war?" Epona thought a bit, and then whickered, "It depends, but you miss your former adventuring, no? You may be known even more as a hero if you help that troubled country, for even I can sense it. An evil is spreading closer and closer, but who knows? Why don't you try sniffing for it?"

Wolf-Link raised his snout to the air and sniffed the wind. Sure enough, the scent of burning wood drifted by, and by pricking up his ears, he could hear the faint screams from the ghosts of the murdered people.

How unusual.

The next chapter will come in about a week. Stay tuned!

_"Who...Who are you?"_ - Crystaura


	4. Chapter 3 Discovery

Sorry for the long update. I had to do a HUGE project... and I'm not finished with it. lol. Read and review please!

I don't own anything except my OC, Lianna

Chapter 3 - Discovery

* * *

Lianna stayed. For days perhaps, mourning for her deceased mother. She cried until tears could no longer flow. She stayed in the same position and kept listening for any sign of any life in the other side of the wall.

She sighed as her stomach and head ached. Lianna hadn't eaten anything since she was there, and she had ignored the pack of essentials next to her. Closing her eyes and leaning against the stone barrier to rest, she dimly saw a glow through her eyelids. Curious, she opened her eyes and gasped. It was her mother, but in spirit form.

"M-mother?" Lianna stammered as she jumped to her feet, ignoring her protesting muscles.

The ghost smiled and answered. "Lianna, have you forgotten your quest?"

Lianna's eyes widened, as shame and guilt rushed through her; how could she have forgotten about the Queen's orders?

"I'm sorry Mother, s-shall I go?"

"No, not yet. There is still much I need to tell you." The spirit drifted closer. " This hero, his name is Link, and he resides in Hyrule. He may appear in the form of an animal at first for he also has the ability to transform. That is all I know."

The deceased queen looked away and pointed to the floor. There, a golden light appeared.

"Step through here, and you will appear in Hyrule. Remember," the spirit came closer and stroked Lianna's cheek; she closed her eyes as she felt her mother's warm touch again.

"I'll always love you… look for me in your dreams."

Lianna opened her eyes as the warmth faded away; the Queen had disappeared.

Lianna felt like she had awoken from a deep sleep. With a new mind, she brushed the dirt away from her clothes, tightened her sword strap, and with a deep breath, stepped into the golden portal.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being taken apart and being sucked through a rubber tube. Lianna screamed, but could hear nothing. The tube pressed against her on all sides, making it hard to breath. Just as her lungs were screaming for air and red spots swam in her eyes, she rematerialized into a strange, foreign forest. Just as she was regaining her breath, a huge wave of nausea crashed into her.

The world spun, and she fell to the dirt floor_. No… I must do what Mother commanded_, Lianna desperately thought, even as the blanket of sleep pushed against her mind. She struggled to get back up, but failed. Lianna sighed as she finally closed her eyes and succumbed to the comforting shroud of darkness.

_  
_Meanwhile, In Hyrule

A bright flash of light engulfed the forest, disappearing just as suddenly as it came, blinding wolf-Link. Birds took off from the trees, and creatures of the forest scampered away from the source of the strange flash. Wolf-Link shook his head, clearing his eyes of the after flash. Growling a bit from the surprise, he crouched nearer to the ground and crept towards the glow. Hiding in a bush, he peered through a branch and mentally gasped.

There, in the forest clearing, was an elf-girl, like him. She lay face down and didn't move, even when wolf-Link inched closer and nudged her. The light that radiated from her pulsed for a while and then disappeared. Morphing back to human, Link carefully turned her over. He raised his eyebrows as he examined the girls face.

She was 16 or 17 and seemed to be from a royal family, according from her clothing. His eyes lingered on the sapphire tiara that held her hair back and on the unfamiliar emblem carved into her sword sheath.

_So… a warrior princess_, Link thought as he carefully lifted the girl. He slowly trekked back to Epona while wondering how this princess got here. Perhaps she used magic.

"What do you think, Epona?" Link murmured as he strapped the stranger onto the saddle.

Epona sniffed the newcomer on her back and whickered.

Link grinned as he mounted the steed. Things were certainly getting interesting.

A while later

Lianna groaned, as she was conscious of the headache she now possessed. After a while of massaging her head while lying in bed, she suddenly realized that she was in a bed. The last time she was conscious, she was sure that she was in a forest. She gasped as her eyes met an unfamiliar scene. Wooden walls, a fireplace, and windows open to the wilderness outside. Strangely, there was nobody in sight.

Lianna looked over at the chair near the bed. Her sword and rucksack rested on the seat.

_Whoever brought me in was sure thoughtful, _Lianna thought as she stepped out and strapped on her sword, _but certainly not neat,_ she added as an afterthought when she saw articles of green clothing scattered on the ground.

Out of habit, she started to pick up the clothing and make the bed, but froze in mid-clean up when she heard footsteps coming into the room.

"How embarrassing, to have the guest clean up after you."

Lianna turned around to see a man dressed in green. She blushed slightly at his words. "Here, ignore it, I'll handle it," he continued. Lianna nodded and set down his already folded clothing on the bed.

"I'm Link," the teenage man said, holding out a hand.

Lianna stepped forwards and shook it. "I'm Lianna. I assume that you were the one that brought me here?"

Link grinned. "Yeah, how could I leave you all alone in the forest? Speaking of the forest, how did you even get there in the first place?"

Lianna decided to keep her answers nice and simple, "Teleportation."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Interesting. Could you explain? I'm curious."

Lianna was about to answer but was interrupted by a loud grumble. She looked around, alarmed, for the source until she realized that it was her stomach that made the sound. She blushed as she remembered that she hadn't eaten for some time now. Link chuckled at her reaction.

"You must be hungry. I made some soup, you want some?"

Lianna smiled, and accepted his offer.

The soup was delicious. It tasted of pumpkins and spices. Lianna ate quietly, forgetting about the past events, as she was aware of Link observing her.

_Link… why does that name sound so familiar? _

"Can you tell me more?" Link said after he finished eating.

Lianna dropped her spoon into her soup bowl, appetite suddenly gone. Link must have seen her expression for he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lianna sighed but gave him a half-hearted smile, "No, it's ok, you deserve to know anyways."

"You see… my country, Liarea, is being attacked by Mortavolel, a man that wants to take over. We could have easily beaten him with our army but he has somehow recruited large amounts of monsters and destroyed our castle…

and the last of my family," Lianna added in a whisper.

"My mother, the queen, sacrificed herself to make sure that I could get here safely. My job is to find the person that will aid me in the quest of destroying Mortavolel and taking back my country."

Link got up from here his seat to put a comforting hand on Lianna's shoulder.

"How about I help you, after all, all you're doing is taking back the throne, am I right? It shouldn't be that hard."

Lianna smirked. "Yes, that's right, but first, I must ask you something. Are you _the_ Link, the one that saved Hyrule?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

Lianna grinned even wider. "Because you are the one that was mentioned in my prophecy, the one I'm looking for."

After a while of preparing…

"Tell me again, I'm supposed to go with you to Liarea and help you defeat this Mortavolel, right, princess?"

Link's face was alight with excitement. Lianna sighed as she packed some potions into her sack. "Yes, you are supposed to come with me to Liarea and defeat Mortavolel, and don't call me princess. Called me Lianna, please." Already this 'hero' was getting on her nerves.

Smirking all time while saddling Epona, Link suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Will you be riding? You can ride behind me if you need to," he offered.

Lianna grinned and shook her head. "No, I won't be riding."

Link looked confused. "Will you run? You won't be able to keep pace with Epona if you do."

"No, I won't be running either, I'll be flying. Here, take this."

Link frowned, grabbing the thing she held out without looking at it. "How? It's not like you can sprout wings…can you?"

Lianna winked. "Watch me."

Link gasped as Lianna closed her eyes and she started to glow. She shrunk down until she was the height of Link's knee. Her arms feathered out and bent at weird angles to become wings, her face stretched to become a beaked face, and her clothing melded with her body and became red-brown feathers.

Link looked on, gaping. Lianna has become a hawk.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't, I'll summon the Llama Republic (got it from my friend) to eat you!

Thanks to those that Story Alerted this story! You da bomb!


	5. Chapter 4 News

The hawk Lianna became was not like the ones in Hyrule. This one had a sharper, more deadly beak, larger talons, and broader wings. Upon closer inspection, violet feathers decorated the head and the tail. Lianna stared back at Link with a round, black eye.

It suddenly struck him that she could transform, like him.

…

She could transform

He could transform

Transform

Like him

Transform

Like her

Him

Her

Lianna

Link

…

If only Midna was still here…

…

_Amazing, isn't it?_

Link jumped back, alarmed at the voice that flowed through his mind. He then realized that the voice was Lianna's. Looking downwards at the hawk in front of him, he then murmured, "Lianna, I… you… yeah, amazing."

_Wear the necklace. _

Link examined the necklace in his hand. On it was a dark, sapphire gem; one like the jewel that was embedded on Lianna's tiara. It seemed to pulse with energy, and was warm to the touch. He followed her instructions and strung the necklace around his neck.

_Think your words and I'll hear them._

Link hoped that that didn't include reading his mind. _You mean like this?_

Hawk-Lianna nodded and spread her wings. Flapping them a couple times, she was soon airborne and above the trees.

_Come on! Lets get going!_

Link grinned as he looked up at hawk-Lianna, who was circling above him.

Gripping Epona's mane, he hoisted himself onto the saddle and galloped towards Hyrule Field.

_Can you only transform into a hawk?_ Link thought.

_No, I can become two other animals. One of them is a snake, and the other – my favorite – is the sacred wolf of my country. _

Link almost fell off Epona at that moment. Memories of his journey with Midna as a wolf flooded into his mind. He was amazed. He was not the only one.

_That's…amazing. _

_Thanks. Strange, you might think it's cool, but from where I come from, I was the different one, the one that was always the outsider. _

_Don't worry. Here, you probably won't be much of an outsider, in fact, I—"_

_Sorry to interrupt, but monsters ahead! _

Link sat up straighter and looked around. While he was occupied with their conversation, they had traveled through Faron Woods and were already in Hyrule Field. Ahead, a group of heavily armed lizard-men were racing towards them. _Strange… I've seen those creatures before, but they never come to this area, _Link thought, _and since when did they get all that armor?_ He grinned despite the plain danger. Obviously he and Lianna had to fight them to get across the field. With hawk-Lianna diving at the reptilian creatures, Link drew his sword and dived into battle.Before, at Liarea Castle

The giant black ravens fly down onto the ground to feed on the lifeless bodies of those who died to protect and invade the castle. The sky is painted red and black with smoke from the destroyed castle while the formerly beautiful landscape was burned into a black wasteland. Only the throne room was left of the castle, and even the roof of that room was starting to disintegrate.

Above the ravaged castle flew a mutated giant raven carrying an excessively armored lizard man. The bird circled the castle twice, slowly descending before swooping down through a large hole in the roof.

There, the lizard man saw Mortavolel standing in the center of the room with his faithful, maroon dragon, Titian, behind him – Mortavolel was interrogating a captured rival soldier. At closer inspection, you would see a golden earring embedded with rubies, symbolizing his rank as Commander of the army. He was tied at the wrists and ankle, hindering any real movement.

"Where did the princess escape to!?" Mortavolel demanded.

The Commander weakly smirked and whispered, "I'll never tell someone like you! You evil, murdering tyrant…" and with that, he spat on Mortavolel's face.

With a cry of rage, Mortavolel wiped off the spit and summoned a fireball, casting it upon the Commander. Mortavolel watched with satisfaction as his burning victim screamed with pain. As the soldier's scream started to fade, Mortavolel turned to Titian.

"Eat him if you want."

Titian lumbered over to the now-dead commander. After sniffing the soldier, Titian snapped him up like how a person would eat a grape. After he swallowed the commander, he growled for a minute before coughing, and out flew the golden earring. Mortavolel swiftly caught it and turned to the raven rider.

The lizard man immediately kneeled and started speaking.

"Master, we think we've found out where the princess escaped to. We think she's gone to the next country. One you haven't conquered yet. A country called Hyrule."

Mortavolel nodded, and started to pace back and forth in front of him.

" Of course, after all, the legends say that a hero garbed in green resides there. Perhaps he's the same as the one in the prophecy?" Then he stopped and pointed at the kneeling reptile. "You, send some of your men over there. She must be captured before she reaches the hero!"

The lizard man nodded but then he spoke, "But, Master, I have already sent my best warriors on their way. I had anticipated your orders."

Mortavolel nodded with approval. "Good, good…" and after a while of examining the kneeling figure, "Rise. What's your name?"

The lizard man obediently stood back up. He clapped a hand to his chest and stated, "I'm Dizelm."

"Then, Dizelm, take your bird and see if you can gather some more of your men over to Hyrule."

Dizelm nodded and quickly mounted his raven. With a screech, the bird took off through the hole in which it came from and disappeared from sight.

Mortavolel turned towards Titian who was lying on the floor as if he was resting, but was constantly scanning their surroundings with his bright crimson eyes. "What shall we do if they fail? Shall we fight them ourselves?"

Titian waved his tail back and forth like a cat about to pounce about its prey. Then Titian rumbled, "Of course, I've hadn't had a good fight in a long time."

Satisfied, Mortavolel opened his hand and examined the earring left inside. The sunlight shown onto the earring, the rubies glistened like blood.

At Hyrule Field

Link put his hands on his knees, taking a breather after taking down another foe. Lianna was fighting the last lizard man. Link was puzzled; never had lizard men been this powerful! It had taken them about an hour, picking off the monsters one by one until there was only one more left. Lianna had transformed back into human form and was now elegantly weaving between the swings and slashes the reptilian creature made with his tail and axe while slowly cutting her enemy into shreds with her long, thin blade. Finally, Lianna decided to end it and swept her sword across the neck. With a pained gurgle, the monster fell, lifeless.

After making sure he was dead, Lianna stumbled back a bit and sat on the ground, breathing hard while wiping the blood off her blade. Link limped over to her.

"You hurt?"

Lianna shook her head, smiling while sheathing her now clean sword. "I'm just a bit tired, those creatures seem tougher than before."

Link nodded, dropping down onto the grass next to her.

"I wonder," Lianna murmured as she stared at the dead lizard bodies in front of them, "Why did they suddenly attacked us?"

Link shrugged. "Want to see if they have any information on them?" he suggested.

"Good idea."

Lianna pushed herself back onto her feet and searched the nearest corpse for papers, notes, anything that would give them any clue about why they were there. Link helped her by searching the other bodies. After a minute of rummaging through sacks and satchels…

"Lianna, come here!"

Lianna hurried over to Link, delicately leaping over the reptiles.

"Look…"

Link held out a folded and rumpled piece of parchment. Lianna took it and curiously unfolded it. Messily sprawled on the paper was,

_Take your … make sure… capture…before hero. By….Mortavolel's ….._

_-Dizelm _

Most of the scribbles were smeared, making it illegible. Lianna gasped as she read out the word, "Mortavolel."

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Mortavolel knows where I am! And when he finds out that this group of warriors has failed, he'll send more and more until one day, he'll come himself!"

Link laughed, "Let him come!"

Lianna looked at him exasperatedly and shook her head. Pocketing the battered message, she then transformed back into a hawk and took off northward without waiting for Link.

"What the- Hey! Wait for me!"


End file.
